Laid
by k99
Summary: Robins been on edge lately. Beast Boy thinks he needs a special kind of relaxation. That's where Raven comes in. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. They all belong to their respective parties. **

Everyone, sans Robin, was sitting on the couch in an awkward silence. Robin had been working very hard lately and was on edge. He was currently in the investigation room working on leads for various criminals and, of course, Slade. He might snap at times and seemed to be taking up Rave's insomniatic ways for the paperwork. It ain't easy being Robin.

Robin came out of the investigation room for a quick bite to eat before returning. He had a very frustrated aura surrounding him.

"Hey Wonder Boy! What's up your ass." Raven said coming up from her book. Everyone gasped.

Robin glared at her.

"Nothing. Just a lot of work."

"Maybe you should, oh I don't know, take a break." Came Ravens sarcasm laced voice.

"I can't! There's 's attack, The Hive's robbery…"Robin kept trailing on and on about things.

"Maybe Friend Raven is right Robin. You've worked yourself very hard lately why don't you take a break."

Robin shook his head and made way for the investigation room when he heard Beasboy mumble to Cyborg "that he needs to get laid" Robin made a B line for the living room just to glare at BeatsBoy.

"Hey Robin." Beast Boy said nervously "Didn't think you heard that." Robin kept glaring which was surprisingly strong considering he wore a mask. They didn't notice Raven silently leave the room.

"I do _not_ _need to get laid._ I'm perfectly fine!" Robin then walked slowly and angrily to the investigation room mumbling unrecognizable obscenities.

He sat down at the computer and felt a tap at his shoulder. He turned around to see Raven looking at him. He sighed.

"Look I know you worry but I'm perfectly fine." He gestured to himself. "See. Fine."

'Beastboy's right you know You do need to get laid."

Robin's eyes sized up consideringly. He didn't peg Raven to be the type to agree to such a thing.

"Sorry but I can't mend things with Starfire just for…_that_. And I refuse to go buy a hooker, or pick up women. I have work to do."

"Guess I'll just have to do things the hard way" Raven said under her breath."

"What-." Raven transported them to his bedroom.

"Raven I need to get back." He went for the door but found she locked it with her magic.

"Raven. Open the door."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Robin just sit for a second."

He obliged and sat down on his bed seeing she wasn't gonna budge for a while.

"You need to understand Robin that you can't work yourself to hard. You can't fight villains when you're about to pass out. Think about the man behind the mask Robin. Think about Richard and what Richard needs."

Robin knew she was right. Dammit. "Well what I do? I'm not the best meditator you know."

Raven got very close to Robin. His heart beat sped up.

"Why don't we take Beastboy's advice to heart?" She whispered into his ear.

Robin, contrary to popular belief, was in fact a man. He also had hormones. They weren't stupid either.

"Uh, R-Raven. This isn't…I have….. we can't.." Robin kept trailing off. He then assessed the situation. On one hand he had work to do. Not as much as before but there was still some. On the other hand he _really_ did need to get laid. Plus Raven was very convincing. Damn demoness. He thought 'What the hell' and started making out with her. He laid her down on the bed.

_****_

"Hey guy's. We haven't seen Raven our Robin in quite some time.' Beastboy noted.

"Yeah. I checked the investigation room but Friend Robin wasn't there." Starfire said.

Cyborg replied "It's been like 5 hours and we haven't seen both of them. I would've seen them leave. Robin's doe is locked to. I wonder what there-"Cyborg ceased all thought before a horrified expression caught his face.

"Oh. My. God."

"What."

"There…he… HE'S DEFILING MY BABY SISTER!**"**

Starfire still didn't get it but Beastboy did. He started laughing.

"You go Robin! Go get laid." He started laughing harder, proud of himself. Until Cyborg tackled him and went running for Robin's room.

_****_

**Thank You for Reading my story. Please review or whatever. Now that I think about it maybe if Robin got laid more in the show, he wouldn't be so tense. Later internet people.**


End file.
